Inuyasha and the mystery Girl
by SkyWoman
Summary: Inuyasha trys to find this one very mystery girl. These High school students want to find love. Will they find eachother?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone I am a big Inuyasha Fan. ****My name is Keenan and here is my fan fiction. I hope you like it! ****By the way most of this story takes place in a high school in modern times.**

¦lt;/p

**Chapter One:**_Intro_

There once was a teen, and his name is Inuyasha. He saw this beautiful girl her name is Kagome. She's not popular or anything, 

not even one person really notices her. Then one faithful day Inuyasha noticed her, stopped and said to his friend "Hey 

Miroku!". "What?" answered his friend? "Do you know who that girl is?" Then Miroku said" I don't even know, man". Well 

Miroku should I go asked her out? . . . Miroku replied "Maybe after this smoke Inuyasha". "Naw, you know that I don't 

smoke Miroku." Inuyasha just finished saying. Miroku laughed, "Oh well, see ya later Inuyasha." Then very nervous Inuyasha 

went to talk to Kagome. Hi, h, hi what's your name? The surprised girl said "ka, Kagome." Oh, I am Inuyasha. So you are 

Inuyasha? You know me Kagome? Yeah, aren't going out with Sango? . . . "Um, I guess so Kagome." Then out of nowhere 

Sango starts yelling "HEY ASS! I AM NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU, REMEMBER I DUMPED YOU!" Before Inuyasha 

could answer her, Miroku started laughing and said "OOOOOHHHH SHHIITT! Must suck to be you man, that girls HOT!" 

That's when Inuyasha stormed off dragging poor Miroku behind him. Quite awhile later another girl went to find Inuyasha. 

When she found him in the hallway she introduced herself, "I'm Kagome's sister Rin, I seen what happen earlier to you" 

Inuyasha sneered at her "What do you want from me?" Then Rin looked down and replied "Nothing I'm here for Kagome, she's 

sorry for being like that to you, and she really likes you Inuyasha. Finally Inuyasha relaxed and said "Then why did she do that 

to me Rin?" Then she shrugged her shoulders and replied "Inuyasha, Kagome got shy and didn't know what to say anymore." 

Miroku then came running, with a note in his hand. Rin knew what the note was about and said "bye" to Inuyasha. Of course 

Miroku didn't even notice Rin and just started blabbing away. "Inuyasha that hot girl told me to give this to you, now hurry up 

and open the letter!" Inuyasha slowly opened the letter, just to bug Miroku. "What does it say Inuyasha?" He gave Miroku a 

goofy smile and said 'It says meet me out front, I want to talk more . . . Kagome.' Miroku's reply was "well what are you 

waiting for, weirdo!" A few minutes later Inuyasha is in front with Kagome. "Hey! What did you want to talk about?" Just then a 

thought ran through Kagomes' head 'I really love you with all my heart' but the only words that came out of her mouth was "I 

really like you Inuyasha." That's all Inuyasha wanted to hear, and his reply was "Will you go out with me, because I really like 

you too." Kagome started to blush; Inuyasha began to laugh and said "Is that a "yes" then?" Kagome just nodded her head yes. 

After school the new couple walked home together, barely saying a word. "You know Kagome I forgot to say thank you to 

Miroku, without him, I would have not gotten the note." Kagome just smiled and said "Thank him for me as well, and what do 

you think people will say about us tomorrow?" Inuyasha thought for about it for a minute, and said "I don't know, well see you 

tomorrow Kagome." She just realized she was home when Inuyasha said that to her and she replied "Oh yeah, see you later 

Inuyasha."


	2. Chapter 2: Love has a price!

**Hi, everyone! Oh, yeah I almost forgot to tell you, Keenan is my nephew and He wanted to see his story up. I think his story is way better than mine. I hope you enjoy his story. If you like you can write review, and I will pass the message along. Lol c-ya for now peeps!**

**CHAPTER TWO: love has a price**

The very next day at school, Kagome and Inuyasha started to write notes to each other. They usually wrote them during class 

when they got bored. One of the teachers notices them and grabbed one of the notes from Kagome. He began to read it out 

loud to the class; Dear Kagome, Do you know my friend Miroku, and If not do you want to meet him? The class started to 

laugh out loud. Then the teacher looked at Kagome, and asked "well Miss Kagome, do you want to meet his friend?' Kagome 

blushed and nodded her head yes. Again the class started laughing. The teacher got angry and told Inuyasha and Kagome to 

meet him after class. When class was over, Kagome and Inuyasha stayed in desk, waiting for the worst to come. All the teacher 

said was "This is just a warning today, don't write notes in my class and that means no texting on the phones either." Then 

Inuyasha and kagome rushed out the door. Then Kagome said "I wonder what that was about?" Inuyasha laughed and replied 

"Who cares, anyways I got to go, and how about kiss?" She blushed, smiled and gave him a small kiss. He then went rushing 

off to find Miroku. "Hey guess what Miroku; I'm going out with that hot girl Kagome." Miroku just said "Cool, now guess what 

I have, and its gun!" Inuyasha freaked out and said "what kind of gun is it?" Miroku gave a sly smile and replied "A paint gun, 

you moron!" Inuyasha let out sigh "real wicked! You had me worried for moment." Miroku just shook his head "I know man, 

and it was funny!" Miroku walked off for while and then came back to say "Hey Inuyasha?" Then he said "Talk to me, my 

friend Miroku." Miroku laugh a little bit, "Kagome told me to tell you, to tell Shippo that his moms' cat is stuck up a tree at the 

park." That's when Inuyasha told him "c-ya later, and tell Kagome to meet me at the park after school." Miroku just started 

walking away, and replied "Yup, I'm right on it!" A few minutes later Inuyasha little brother Shippo spotted Miroku and 

Kagome together. He thought Kagome was cheating. **(Inuyasha told Shippo and Kagome about each other). **All Shippo 

could think was "Holy Crap, I gotta tell Inuyasha about this!" He then went running to find Inuyasha. By the time he got to 

Inuyasha, Kagome was already with him. He just said "Oh, hi Kagome." She just waved and replied "Hello Shippo, what do 

want?" He looked at the ground and said "Um, I need to talk to Inuyasha real quick, ok" She patted his head and said "o.k. 

fine, but bring him back soon" That's when Shippo walked away with Inuyasha started talking a mile a minute "Hey Inuyasha, 

you believe in your little bro right. . .well kagome is cheating on you!" Inuyasha began yelling "THAT'S BULL, WHERE DID 

YOU HEAR THAT?" Shippo shivered in fear, "I saw her with someone" Inuyasha yelled again "JUST GO HOME AND NO 

BUTS!" Shippo meekly replied "but?" I said "NO BUTS! GO NOW!" Shippos eyes watered "This is stupid, you said that you 

always believed in me" Inuyasha settled down and said "just leave Shippo, if you didn't like her, you could have just said so, 

o.k." Shippo looked at him "I understand." Inuyasha started to talk "Good, now . . . that's when Shippo interrupted him and 

yelled "I UNDERSTAND THAT YOU HATE ME!" and ran away. Inuyasha yelled "SHIPPO CAME BACK!" All of sudden 

he got kicked in the head by Kouga, "Dam, Inuyasha wake up!" That's when he woke up and said "I'm awake, I'm awake!" 

and then told Kouga his whole dream. Kouga told him the only part that wasn't true was where Shippo ran away and where he 

thought Kagome was cheating. Inuyasha just remembered after he talked to Miroku he skipped class to sleep. Then Kouga 

kept talking and he went on to say "Good, now I need to tell you something." Inuyasha replied "what is it?" Kouga gave a smug 

grin, "you suck!" They began arguing "Shut up Kouga, at least I have a girlfriend!" Kouga crossed his arms "just suck it!" 

Inuyasha just started laughing, and answered "what do you really want Kouga?" Kouga laughed out loud "now you're giving me 

options?" Before Inuyasha could reply, Kouga laughed harder. Then he wiped a tear from his eye and kept talking. So I 

overheard from some teacher that you were passing notes in class? Who is she? Inuyasha kind of went red, and replied 

"kagome." Surprised Kouga just said "No freaking way!" Inuyasha just laughed "Smurf yeah, well c-ya later man!" Kouga 

laughed, and trotted off "o.k . . . . Peace out!" Then Inuyasha began to think, 'Huh now that is a weird dream.' Shippo caught 

his attention by grabbing his sleeve and gave him a message. On the note was written: _Inuyasha meet me at my locker_. He 

looked at Shippo and smiled "Thanks, this is awesome Shippo!" After that he headed to Kagomes locker. When he got there 

Inuyasha began saying excitedly "Hey Kagome?" She didn't turn around but replied "Oh, hey Inuyasha!" He smiled "So what 

did you want me for?" She turned and looked at him "I'm not Kagome." He stopped dead in his tracks "Sango?" Then she said 

"Yeah it's me, so you like Kagome?" He sneered "Yes, I do and what is it to you?" Sango glared at him "Well, brake up with 

her now, o.k.?" He gave a slight smile, "No, no, and NO!" She began yelling "FINE YOU SUCK! And gave him a swift kick 

between the legs. Inuyasha toppled over screaming "OWW! MY DRAGON BALLS!" Then she stomped off saying 

"LOSER!" A little while later Kagome notice Inuyasha, and asked "what's wrong?" Inuyasha closed his eyes and replied "my 

balls hurt" She blushed in embarrassment "Oh my gosh, who did this?" Inuyasha moaned "it was Sango." Dumfounded 

Kagome said "Sango, what, why?" He looked at her, "she wanted me to brake up with you." Kagome looked away worried, 

"what did you tell her?" He then pulled her face towards him and kissed her, "No, why did you think here I'm sitting in pain?" 

She smiled and hugged him, "good, now let's go rescue your moms' cat and head home." He stood up and laughed and replied 

"yeah, let's do that!" The next day at school Inuyasha smelled real bad. The first person to see him was Kagome. She just said 

"Oh, my god, you smell awful." Then he just smacked his head. "Sorry, I'm just losing my body spray." Kagome took a 

stepped back and replies "O.k. well find something, you smell like rotten fish." Then he kind of laughed "fine, I'll see what I can 

do." Miroku then went to talk him. "Hey! Inu . . . Whoa that smell is stinky! Inuyasha went to try and hug him teasingly, "Hey 

bro, I need something to take away the stink." Miroku just pushed him away laughing, "Alright, just don't come close to me for 

awhile." Inuyasha just took a few steps back, "Fine, I won't come near you, just tell me how. . ." Then Miroku covered his 

nose, "Fine, fine, Kagome just told me to tell you to go to her house tomorrow o.k., and for now here is some body spray" 

Inuyasha smiled "Thanks and of course I'll go to Kagomes house." So Inuyasha only masked the odor and spend the whole 

day at school like that. Then the next day after school, Inuyasha went to Kagomes house. As he got close to her house he 

smelled bath water. . . "Hmm, I wonder why she wants to take a bath."

Then all of sudden he heard "Hey Inuyasha!" He looked up and to say "what" to Kagome. She waved and invited him in for 

something. He was just thinking; Kick ass, well here I go, closer 3, 2, 1 and go! Then as he got into the door he was ambushed. 

All he could say was "HUH? WAAH!" Then they started to pull his clothes off, and put a towel on him. Then he began yelling 

"HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING, YOU CAN'T TAKE MY STUFF, AND WHY IS A GIRL. . . NEVER MIND!" He 

wanted to know what she was planning. When he got there he started asking questions. "What are you guys doing?" **(Her **

**mother was there to help Kagome.) **Kagome gave a sly smile, "nothing much, just making a small plan." Now he started 

teasing, "Oh, a simple plan, I get it." Kagome just looked at him sideways, "you do?" He then smirked, "No, not yet, but soon 

I'll get it." Then she just said "o.k. weird, yet cute in a way." Soon after that, he saw her getting three different bottles of soap. 

"Hey, what are doing with those bottles of soap?" She went towards him, "You ask too much questions babe and you must be 

kind of dumb if you don't know the answer now." Then her mom said "We got him good, now put him in the tub!" When he 

was in the tub, Kagome mother started scrubbing away. Inuyasha was screaming "AHHHH! MY FEET! STOP CLEANING 

MY FEET!" Kagomes mother started laughing and asked "Should I stop?" Kagome answered "Naw, he deserves it for what 

he done?" Inuyasha yelled again "WHAT I DONE, WHAT DID I DO? PLEASE! STOP! As he was getting clean, Kagome 

started blushing. . . "Hey, why all sudden are you blushing?" Inuyasha asked. Kagomes mom just giggled; because of course 

she knew the answer. Both the woman were happy now, Inuyasha would be clean for at least a month. The following morning, 

Inuyasha met up with Miroku at school. He began asking "Hey, Miroku do you know what time is it?" Then he answered "Oh, 

I know time it is, it's Peanut butter jelly time!" Then Inuyasha laughed, "Why is it that time?" Miroku laughed even harder. Then 

Inuyasha told him "Just hurry up, and do what you are supposed to be doing!" Inuyasha was kind of mad at the moment. Then 

Miroku said "Fine, I'm going, see-ya later broski! Inuyasha seen Kagome but was too shy to say "Hi", she was with a friend 

anyways. 


	3. Chapter Three:WILD PARTY!

**Hey everybody again, I know that there a few mistakes I am trying to fix them. It's kind of hard to make sense of nephew's story, the written part anyway. Lol, again I hope you enjoy his story. I think it's Funny. Anyways the story starts a few weeks later.**

**Chapter Three: WILD PARTY!**

Kagome was taking to Ayame at school. She was telling her about Inuyasha's bath, and how she ending up blushing. Kagome 

also went on to say, "I don't know, but he making me blush when I think about him." Ayame just laughed, "Oh my good, you 

really do love him or you're thinking about his . . ." Kagome freaked out, "O.M.G! W.T.F! Why talk like that?" Ayame 

laughed a bit more, "I don't know . . . hey! Were having a big party tonight, are you coming? Kagome jumped up, "Hells 

yeah!" Ayame just smiled, "Should we tell Inuyasha about the party?" Kagome put her hand on her shoulder, "Yeah, why not? 

He's my boyfriend." Then Ayame started to push her down the hallway, "Well, tell him, I'll be right behind you." Ayame 

pushed Kagome all the way to Inuyasha, "Fine, Fine, and Hey Inuyasha?" Ayame left Kagome with Inuyasha and then went to 

find Sango. Ayame finally found her, "Why weren't you behind me, you were supposed to follow me?"**(Ayame doesn't know **

**that Sango hates Kagome) **Sango was mad, "I was busy, and what do you want?" Ayame got nervous, "Do you want to 

come to a big party?" Sango smirked, "Sure, I'll come." Ayame just smiled back, "Really, you will?" Sango started to walk 

away, "Of course I will, so when is it?" Ayame just followed her, "its tonight, are you sure you can make it?" Sango put her arm 

around her shoulder, "I'm positive." At the party Inuyasha was taking forever. Kouga told Inuyasha, "Hey . . . hurry up! Just 

take anything, okay." Inuyasha just walked up to them and smiled, "Alright, I'm coming, gees! Hello my bro and Kagome!" 

Then Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand, and said "Alright, were here, well lets go party!" Then Inuyasha gave a shout out, 

"What's up my people?" That's when Kagome walked away with Kouga. Inuyasha spotted Miroku in the crowd, and got his 

attention, "Hey, Bro!" Miroku looked up and went towards him, "Oh hey, Inu, so what are you doing?" Inuyasha bro shook his 

hand, "Nothing much and you?" Miroku thought for a moment, "Naw, I have nothing . . . cool, so you're going out with that girl 

Kagome." Inuyasha just smirked, "Yeah, I am going out with her." Miroku punched him in the arm, "For how long?" Inuyasha 

punched him backed, "Like a few weeks." Miroku was surprised, "A few weeks? Wow! You sure can date!" Inuyasha 

laughed, "I know." Miroku laughed too, "So can you write a good story?" Inuyasha patted him on the back, "I already have." 

Now Miroku was shocked, "Really? What is it about?" Inuyasha got kind of embarrassed, "It's a romance novel." Miroku 

began laughing really hard, "Real gay man, your freaking gay lord!" Then Inuyasha got mad, "Whatever man!" Then Miroku 

tried not top laugh, "I wondered were you get it all from?" Now Inuyasha was confused, "Get all what from?" Then Miroku 

burst out laughing, "Gay! Gay! Gay!" Inuyasha had to laugh now, "I'm not gay, and I have a girlfriend." **(Music playing)**

Miroku recognizes the song, "Oh, I love this song; this is going to be like the best party of my life!" Finally Miroku starts sing 

and dancing to the song. _(Dana, Dana, Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! Bum! )_ Show off that body, check out my lady 

tonight. I show you how we do it . . . Slowly Inuyasha began to step away from Miroku. Three hours later Kagome was 

completely drunk to the core. When she spotted Inuyasha she grabbed his arm, "Hey, Inuyasha!" He then replied "what?" She 

posed and said, "Check out my dance!" Inuyasha just realized she was drunk, "Holy crap, she wasted, dang, she is drunk to 

the core." Inuyasha went to get Kagome, "Hey kagome, can you sit down?" Then she whispered to Inuyasha, "Hell yeah I 

can!" He began to lead Kagome to the couch Where Ayame was sitting, "Okay, and come sit down with me for a while." Then 

she looked at other woman, "Sure, so who is she?" **(Note: Kagome is****so drunk she doesn't even recognize her own **

**friend.)** Inuyasha had to laugh, "Oh, that's Miroku's girlfriend." Kagome was surprised, "He has a girlfriend?" He then smiled 

at her, "Yeah, he always did." That's when Miroku started yelling, "WHO WANTS TO PLAY POKER?" Kagome put up her 

hand, "Oh, I'm going to play, okay!" Miroku went on to say, "Kagome is playing, now who else is playing?" Inuyasha Knew 

now he had to play, "I'll play. Miroku tried to tease him, "You're going to play?" Inuyasha laughed, "Yeah, why?" Miroku 

smiled, "Oh well, let's play!" All the players sat down at the table. Inuyasha and Kagome were the last to the table. As soon as 

they sat down, Kagome leaned her head on Inuyasha's shoulder and passed out. So he moved her to the couch with Ayame. 

Three hours later Inuyasha was winning . . . "last one, and were done." Miroku tried to win his money back, "But, why man?" 

Inuyasha replied, "Every ones gone, and I am tired." He went to Kagome and shook her awake, "Alright, let's go home." 

Kagome answered groggily "Really?" Inuyasha smiled at her, "Yes." Kagome jumped up, "Sweet! Let's go home . . . so, you 

have a secret don't you?" Inuyasha notice she was still Kind of drunk, "What are you talking about?" Kagome glared at him, 

"Some girl was saying you were making out with another girl." Inuyasha got angry, "WHAT! I NEVER DONE THAT!" 

Kagome yelled back, "YES YOU DID!" Inuyasha got even angrier, "YOU JUST CAN'T STAND BEING WITH ME CAN 

YOU?" Kagome was on the brink of tears, "What? I never said that Inuyasha!" Inuyasha tried to control his tempter, "Just 

don't bother me, I got to blow off steam." Kagome put her head down, "Fine, go blow off steam . . . well see you tomorrow I 

guess." Inuyasha kept walking away, "Yeah, see you tomorrow." The next day they didn't talk, actually for quite some time 

they didn't talk. That's when other people started asking them out on dates. Then one day Sango went to ask out Inuyasha. His 

replied to her was, "For the last time, I am not going out on a date with you, I am with Kagome!" Sango smirk, "Someone said 

that she broke up with you." Inuyasha got mad, "THAT'S BULL!" Sango laughed, "Go ask her . . ."


	4. Chapter Four: Inuyasha's Nightmare!

**I hope you like his story so far. Like I said before I think its funny, and that's why I am putting so much work into it. Now the stories going to get weirder now, Lmao!**

**Chapter Four: Inuyasha's Nightmare!**

Inuyasha finally found Kagome, "Hey Kagome, did we brake up?" Kagome freaked out, "No! Who said that?" Inuyasha let 

out a breath of relief, "A bunch of people." Kagome grabbed his hand, "That's weird." He squeezed her hand back, "Yeah, I 

guess." Kagome panic a bit, "You guess? You guess? Well, what if we really do brake up?" Inuyasha gave her a hug, "Really, 

you think me and you are going to brake up?" Kagome just hugged him back, "No, I didn't say that." Inuyasha didn't want to 

let her go, "Yes you did." Kagome realized she did say that, "Holy crap!" He looked down at her, "What?" Kagome Blushed, 

"Let's just kiss, okay." Inuyasha smiled, "Alright, I'll kiss you then." After they finished her put his forehead against hers, "This 

is one weird day after another." Kagome giggled and replied, "Really?" Inuyasha smiled even bigger this time, "Yup!" Kagome 

let go of him, "That's good, so who are you going to tell we never broke up?" Inuyasha walked away, and said "I'll say it on 

the intercom." Kagome then headed to the computer room thinking, '_Well,__I'm going to see who's being dumb on the _

_computer, I bet that's where the rumor started.'_ Ten minutes later they were on the buses.Inuyasha was sitting with Miroku. 

He began talking, "So, you and Kagome weren't going to brake up?" Inuyasha punched him on the shoulder, "Yup, we weren't 

going to brake up, were always together." Then Inuyasha dozed off saying, "Were always together." In his dream he was 

standing outside and Miroku said "Not!" Inuyasha was confused, "Huh?" Miroku went on to say, "You heard me, I'm not 

going out with some scary looking girl!" Inuyasha freaked out, "GIRL! I'M NO GIRL!" Miroku was surprised, "Well . . . oh, 

yeah look in the mirror then." Inuyasha did as he said, "Holy crap! I am a woman!" Kagome walked by and looked at her, 

"Duh, you always were a woman." Inuyasha was in shock, "Then why did I kiss you?" Kagome started laughing, "That was 

Miroku, you idiot!" Inuyasha went into a panic, "THAT'S GROSS! AHH, I sounded like a girl!" Kagome was getting mad, "

You always did sound like a girl!" Inuyasha was really freaked out now, "Ahhhhhhhh, HELP ME!" Kagome was frightened 

now, so to distract Inuyasha she yelled, "HEY LOOK! THERE'S A BIG DINOSAUR OVER THERE!" Inuyasha looked and 

then she went running. He began screaming, "HOLY CRAP! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME?" Finally Inuyasha woke 

up, and he looked in the mirror . . . "Oh, I'm not a girl, gods dam it where's my cell phone?" Then he told Miroku the whole 

dream. Miroku just had to be an ass, "Man, you know people have these weird dreams when they are having love troubles." 

Inuyasha glared at him, "I don't have love troubles with Kagome. Miroku then answered "Well actually . . ." Inuyasha cut him 

off "You probably think it's cruel for us to be a pair." Miroku thought about it, "No, I didn't say that." Inuyasha shot back, 

"You said well actually and then I cut you off." Miroku actually got mad, "You are so . . ." Again Inuyasha cut him off again, 

"So what?" Miroku almost yelled, "So protective around me." Inuyasha stood up, "I am not protective around you." Miroku 

grabbed his arm, "Oh please, your always trying to protect Kagome." Inuyasha was angry, "Just don't brother me, and my 

girlfriend!" Then Inuyasha started walking off the bus, "Hey, everyone just shut up!" Miroku just yelled, "Whoa, why do you 

fight with everyone Inuyasha?" Inuyasha just walked off the bus. Kagome followed Inuyasha off the bus. Miroku stuck his head 

out the window, "Well . . . don't answer then!" Inuyasha was getting angrier, "Fxxk! Why is everything always going bad 

around me all the fxxking time?" Kagome never heard him swear before, "Did you just swear?" Inuyasha didn't realize it was 

her, "Why the fxxk do you want to know?" Kagome's eyes filled with tears, "Inuyasha, were over!" He then yelled at her, "I 

DON'T CARE!" Kagome dropped to her knees, "Go to hell Inu . . . (sigh). Inuyasha kept walking away, "Well, other girls will 

go out with me." Three days later Kagome saw Inuyasha with another woman. All she could say was, "Holy crap, Inuyasha is 

with Sango!" Inuyasha purposely walked in front of Kagome, "Oh, hey Kagome, hi . . . so who is talking to you on your cell?" 

Kagome glared at him, "None of your business!" Inuyasha started laughing, "Well, see you later loser!" Kagome just went 

running to Ayame. When she got to her Ayame just took one look at Kagome, "why are you crying?" Kagome replies, "I miss 

Inuyasha" (sob). Ayame didn't know what say, "But why do you miss him?" Without missing a beat Kagome answered "We 

have been together for three months." Ayame just told her "You need to go out with someone else too." Kagome looked 

surprised, "Why do I have to?" Ayame smiled, "Because, you can do it." Kagome put her head down, "No, I can't" Ayame 

held her hand, "Yes, you can, I'll be with you." Then she dragged Kagome off to see Kouga. When they found him, Ayame 

pushed Kagome into him. All Kagome could say was, "Hey Kouga!" Ayame went walking away. Kouga smiled at Kagome, 

"Yeah?" Kagome felt stupid at the moment, "Do you want to go out with me?" Kouga was happy, "Sure, I'll go out with you!" 

Kagome was surprised by his answer, "Really! You will?" Then he began to tease her, "Yeah, your sort of hot" She smiled 

knowing he was teasing, "You really think so?" Kouga laughed out loud, "Yeah, I don't know . . . why Inuyasha doesn't like 

you anymore." Kagome was serious now, "Yeah, you can say that." Kouga felt awkward, "Well, let's go to class." Kagome 

smiled at him, "Okay, then lets go to class." When Inuyasha heard about the news, he started stalking them. One day Kagome 

spotted him, "Oh, hey Inu, what are you doing? Inuyasha tried to act surprised, "Oh, Kagome I didn't see you there!" Kagome 

was mad and walked away from Kouga, "I want to say something to you Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled weird, "Whatever it is, I 

have to say something to you first Kagome, I am moving away for awhile." Kagome felt Kind of sad now, "When?" He put his 

head down, "I don't know, but before I go, can we talk?" Kagome was worried, "Yes, whatever it is, yes" The Inuyasha 

smiled, "Another question for you, so do you want to kiss me in front of everyone?" Kagome said what was in her heart, 

"Yeah, I guess, let us getting going then . . ." Kagome didn't kiss Inuyasha, and she had to get back to Kouga anyway. When 

Miroku overheard that Inuyasha was leaving, he planned a huge party. After school Inuyasha and Kagome walked home 

together. Inuyasha tried to cheer Kagome up, "Hey Kagome!" She looked up slowly, "what?" Inuyasha started laughing, "I am 

going out with my new boyfriend Kouga!" Kagome play along, "He's your boyfriend?" Inuyasha was just smiling, "Duh, he 

always was, three days ago." Kagome was ready to laugh, "Three days ago?" Inuyasha kept walking down the road, "Yup, she 

and I are deeply in love." Kagome just repeated, "Deeply in love? . . . Yeah, when you leave, we'll just be." (Giggles) Inuyasha 

felt a little bit hurt, "You'll just what?" Kagome did not answer him. So he went on teasing, "Well, can she sleep at my house 

tonight?" Kagome smiled, "Sure, but bring her back." Inuyasha finally went serious, "Kagome, I want to say something real 

quick." Kagome had a worried look on her face, "What is it Inuyasha?" He began to talk sincerely, "I'm sorry for what I said, 

I'm mad at myself for saying that stuff, all that stuff . . ." They were at Inuyasha's house and she cut what he was saying, "Well, 

here we are." Inuyasha looked in the doorway, "Hey, how come it's dark?" Then the lights came on and everyone yelled, 

"SURPRISE!" Inuyasha smiled, "Whoa! What's all this?" Miroku stepped out of the crowd, "Well, we heard you were leaving, 

so we had to make a surprise party." Three hours later the party was still going. Inuyasha went to talk to Kagome, "So, I was 

thinking we could have a final moment." Kagome didn't really know what to say, "Um, Okay." Then Kouga out of nowhere 

came yelling, "Hello kagome, I'm back." Kagome freaked out, "Oh shit, its Kouga, hide he's coming!" When Kouga came into 

Inuyasha's bedroom, he saw Kagome watching a movie. He smiled, "Hello Kagome, what are you watching?" She then smiled 

back at him, "Oh, Hey Kouga, It's the Naruto movie." Kouga wanted to talk more, "What's that about?" She giggles a little, 

"Ninjas, lots of ninjas." He sat down beside her, "Really?" Kagome felt awkward, "Yeah, you want to watch it with me 

Kouga?" He put his arm around her shoulder, "Sure, I got nothing else to do, and hey, where's Inuyasha at?" Kagome leaned 

against him, "Oh, he left." Kouga was surprised, "He left!" 

To be continued . . . 


	5. Chapter Five:Is it the end?

**Hello everyone! I kept forgetting that I or nephew doesn't own the characters, so on. Well this will be the last chapter for while. Kouga and Kagome are still in Inuyasha's room.**

**Chapter Five: Is it the end!**

Kouga put his hands behind his head, "When did he leave?" Kagome pulled his arms down and held his hand, "When the party 

was over." Miroku just walked in on them, "Hey Kagome, where's my party C.D?" Kagome let out a sigh, "It's on top the 

TV." Then Miroku went out the door, "Well, see you later!" Kagome turned to face him and said "You should go home now 

Kouga." That's when Kouga replied, "I notice something." Kagome began to feel awkward, "What?" He smiled, "Why are we 

inside of Inuyasha's house?" Kagome smiled back, "Hey, you're right why you are in Inuyasha's house? . . . I know why I'm 

here, and that's because I'm going to finish watching this movie." Kouga just replied, "Oh, well I'm going to head home now, I 

don't really like the movie and see you later Kagome." When he left Inuyasha came out of hiding, "Let's finish the movie 

Kagome." Soon after that Inuyasha and Kagome fell asleep on the couch. Kagome woke up to a sound, and shook him, "Hey 

Inuyasha! Did you hear that noise?" Inuyasha rubbed his eyes, "No, why?" Kagome got up, "I don't know, but I'll check it 

out." Inuyasha followed her out the door. Kagome made a dead stop, "Why is there a big dark thing at the table?" They both 

then bolted to the bedroom. **(It was Miroku passed out at the table, a few hours later he went home.) **Inuyasha was 

getting freaked out. He and Kagome had to stay up all night. Kagome hugged Inuyasha, "Wow! I never knew your house was 

haunted. Inuyasha put his arm around her, "I never knew either." So the next day at school Inuyasha and Kagome didn't really 

talk. Miroku went running up to Kagome, "Hey Kagome!" She looked and stopped, "What?" Miroku just gave a huge smile, 

"So . . . how did it go at Inuyasha's house last night?" Kagome pushed him, "Well, last night at his house, we've been hearing 

these strange noises, so I went into the same bed as him." Miroku then gave a sly smile, "What did you do in the bed?" 

Kagome had to tease back, "That's for me to know, and for you to find out!" He started to laugh, "So because of what you're 

saying is for me to find out what you two did in the bed?" Then Kagome walked away from him, "I guess so!" She decided at 

that time to go and find Inuyasha. When she found him, she saw Inuyasha getting high. Kagome got so pissed off at Inuyasha, 

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome, "Something that I should of done three months ago." 

Kagome was ready to rip his head off, "THEN WHY ARE YOU SMOKING WEED?" Inuyasha put his head down, "Well, I 

have been having nightmares." After he told Kagome what he was doing she understood . . . "So, that's the reason you been 

smoking weed? You could have told me you know." Inuyasha then went on to say, "Oh, since you let me, I got to tell you 

something." Now kagome was mad again, "Well, what ever it is, it better not be about Shippo having some." Inuyasha was 

scared now, "Yeah, about that Shippo did have some." Kagome was freaked out now, "WHAT! SHIPPO DID HAVE 

SOME?" Inuyasha just remember something, "HOLY SHIT! Kagome grabbed him and shook him, "WHAT?" Inuyasha then 

fell to his knees, "Shippo's with our mom. Kagome was confused now, "So?" Inuyasha began to panic, "HE'S REALLY 

HIGH!" At the same time, they thought 'SHIT!' 


	6. Chapter 6: Peanut butter Jelly Time!

Oh my god, my nephew Keenan is soooo dumb

**Oh my god, my nephew Keenan is soooo dumb. You're going to love his new chapter. Lol, have fun! R & R if you like. They're still at the school talking about Shippo getting high.**

**Chapter six: It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!**

Shippo's with his mom today! Then Miroku, came out of nowhere said "Oh my god, he must be in real deep Poop! My god! Why did you even give him that stuff?" Inuyasha just shook his head, "I was seeing if he would be all crazy." Kagome slapped him on the head, "I'll make you crazy if you don't fix it!" Then the three of them left the school to find Shippo. So they headed to Inuyasha's house. Inuyasha ditched them before they reached his house. When the two found Shippo he was being a knob.

He was also singing its peanut butter jelly time. Shippo's Mom just walked in, seen what was happening and Kagome explained everything. Later on Shippo's mom grounded him. "Hey where's Inuyasha's mother?" said Kagome. Miroku answered "She went to town." Kagome went towards the door, "Well, when my mom get here can you tell her I was here?" Miroku replied, "Yes I will." Then Kagome left saying "Thank you so much." Once Inuyasha's mom found out, she phoned Miroku's and Kagome's parents before she went to town. She was so mad at Inuyasha and his friends. Miroku got picked up by his mother, he got into trouble, and then he gave Kagome's mom the message. Then she went to find Kagome. Inuyasha came strolling in the door, forgot about what happen and called "Hey mom I'm home! What's with the face?" His mom just glared at him, and said "Inuyasha, I heard what happened with you and Shippo." Inuyasha was being dumb and replied "Oh! I forgot to tell you." Then his mom got so infuriated, and yelled "SHIPPO WAS SO BAKED BY YOU!" Inuyasha didn't know what to say, so he just packed his stuff and walked back out the front door. His mother tried to stop him, "Inuyasha! Please come back!" Inuyasha knew he would always be in trouble so he left. So then Inuyasha's mom tried to calm him down, but he just walked out before she even got to say I'm sorry. Then Kagome was going to visit him but she found out he ran away from home. Everyone who knew him was trying to find him all around town.


End file.
